supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Angel are a supernatural species found in Christianity, Judaism, Zoroastrianism and Islam. Angel comes from the Latin word angelus, which came from the Greek word, angelos, meaning "messenger". According to these religions, angels typically act as messengers from God. History In many of Earth's monotheistic religions (Judaism, Christianity, Islam), as well as in Zoroastrianism, angels are believed to be guardians of mankind and messengers of God. The most powerful angels claim to have served God since the dawn of time. Some mortal souls who reached Heaven after their deaths have also seemingly become angelic beings. During the Hyborian Age, the Zoroastrian God Mithra, under his name Mitra and monotheistic worship, was told to command to a Heavenly Host of angels and saints, while the worship of Erlik and of the Tarim involved angels as well (playing lyres in the "Garden of Tarim"), including the Sea-God. Psychological Characteristics Most angels are portrayed as emotionless authoritarian beings. A number have been shown to have disdain for humanity, whom they believe are flawed and inferior creations, though Lucifer is the only angel who refused to kneel before humans at God's command. All angels, fallen or not, consider themselves family, each being brothers and sisters and referring to God as their Father. However, most angels have not actually met or spoken to God. The highest-ranking angels currently command the lesser-ranking, their former leader God having disappeared and left the angels to protect humanity in His place. Physiology The appearance of angels are widely varied and many seem able to alter their appearance at will, but most favor beautiful humanoid forms with large, birdlike wings protruding from their shoulder blades. When slain, the Grigori angels spontaneously combusted; whether other angels would do likewise is uncertain. Powers and Abilities Angels, depending on their ranking in the hierarchy of heaven, have varying levels of superhuman capabilities. *'Immortality:' Angels are immortal and do not age. Angels are immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. They are also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, they will ordinarly reform in Heaven. *'Accelerated Healing:' Despite their superhuman resilience, it is possible to injure angels. However, their unique physiology and mystical energies enable them to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. They are capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. *'Superhuman Strength:' Most angels seem to have varying degrees of superhuman strength. Some can use their magical powers to augment their strength, but to an unknown degree. *'Superhuman Durability:' An angel's durability far exceeds that of a human's. Prior to the Fall, an angel could take great amounts of physical damage, causing little to no harm to them. * Angelic Light: Angels can manipulate heavenly magical energy for various effects. They can often fire bolts of heavenly fire from their hands, or summon celestial armor and burning swords at will. According to Castiel, angels derive their powers from a singular source (i.e. Heaven), and are thus connected — Dumah claimed she felt Castiel be stripped of his powers as a result of this connection and later used their connection to ascertain his location. Should their connection to Heaven be severed, angels can tap their own divine essences to utilize their angelic powers; however, this can be physically debilitating and potentially life threatening. **'Ensnare Astral Bodies:' Angels also possess certain powers enabling them to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. ** Healing: Angels have the ability to heal humans. When angels are disconnected from Heaven, they lose this power, as shown during Castiel's defection from Heaven and his inability to cure Bobby Singer of his paralysis. **'Invisibility:' Angels can make themselves invisible to humans, although rare sensitives may still see them. **'Resurrection:' Some high-ranking angels can resurrect the dead by sharing their own divine essence with the deceased. **'Smiting:' Angels have the ability kill demons by placing a hand on the forehead of a possessed individual. Extremely powerful demons are immune to the touch of lower-level angels (e.g. Alastair). This ability also works on monsters and humans alike. A special class of angels called the Rit Zien, like Ephraim, can use this to kill mortally wounded angels and humans, but when they do, the being it is used on near-instantly explodes in a painless death. The collective Host of Heaven can pool their powers together and perform mass-smitings which can poison the attacked area causing smiting sickness. **'Soul-Reading' By reaching into a human's chest, an angel can read marks left on the human's soul by another angel. This procedure is very painful for the human, but leaves little physical damage. Thus far, this ability has only been used by Castiel. ** Telepathy: While using their angelic light and touching an organism's forehand, an angel can enter into the minds of humans to read their thoughts and access their memories. While inside another's mind, they can take away and restore a human's memories; implant fake memories; generate mental illusions; sedate humans; and command humans to obey their will. * Winged Flight: Angels can sprout birdlike wings from their backs enabling them to fly at high-speeds. These wings have superhuman strength, and can easily break a man's arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall. *'Supernatural Perception:' Angels are able to see objects and beings that are invisible to humans; for example, reapers, hellhounds and Enochian sigils. Weaknesses *'Ancient Beings:' Certain beings that predate the angel's creation, such as Eve, can inhibit an angel from using his or her powers. It is not known if this applies to higher tier angels, such as the archangels. Eve existed before angels, and suggests that she has knowledge that angels lack. Leviathan have alsp been shown to be able to over power and kill angels with little effort. *'Heavenly Weapons:' Angels can be harmed and killed with heavenly-made weapons, and also by Judas' silver. *'Holy Oil:' This can be used to trap an angel. Castiel uses a Molotov cocktail of holy oil to temporarily banish Michael at Stull Cemetery. *'Magic:' Angels are susceptible to certain powerful spells and forms of blood magic, some of which can be lethal to them. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, Staff of Moses, and Death's Scythe. **'Angel Banishing Sigil:' Drawn in human blood, when a hand is placed on the sigil, angels are temporarily banished from the area. It can be used by humans and angels, and the angel who uses it does not disappear with the others. Castiel uses an extreme form of this when he carves the sigil into his own chest; on this occasion, he vanished with the other angels, and returned near mortal. It is powerful enough to banish an archangel as strong as Lucifer as well as regular angels. **'Enochian Warding:' They can be used to disguise the location of those bearing the symbols. Castiel carved the symbols into Sam and Dean's and later Adam's ribs. Enochian sigils can also be used to keep angels from entering a building. **'The Fall:' After the angels fell from Heaven due to Metatron's spell, all angels have become more susceptible to physical damage as well as having lost the ability to teleport and time travel. *'Salt Crystal:' A crystal from the smiting of Sodom and Gomorrah has the ability to render an angel into a pillar of salt, forcing the angel to reform in Heaven. *'Wing Removal:' An angle's powers can be decreased by removing their wings. This will make them mortal and they can be as easily as killed as any non-supernatural human. In this state, they are essentially human and their essences will be judged as such, and if they have sinned, they will go to Hell rather than Heaven. Known Angels *Archangels ** Michael **Lucifer **Raphael **Gabriel *Grigori **Tamiel *Seraphim **Akobel **Castiel *Rit Zien *Cherubim *Nephilim **Jack Kline **Jane Fletcher Category:Ultimate Amalgamation